


Perceptor, Not Perceptive

by soldahlia



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, robots being oblivious, robots trying to court, this was so embarrasing to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldahlia/pseuds/soldahlia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drift tries to court Perceptor. <br/>It is.. awkward at best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perceptor, Not Perceptive

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this really quickly for blitzy-blitzwing on tumblr.  
> it's really terrible and I might rewrite it sometime.  
> Based off of this comic: http://blitzy-blitzwing.tumblr.com/post/136319153760/can-you-imagine-drift-trying-to-court-perceptor

It had started about a deca-cycle ago. Drift, after a few drinks with Rodimus, had admitted he had a thing for the Lost Light’s scientist, Perceptor. Of course, Rodimus had a round of hysterical laughter before he calmed down just enough to actually be a friend. “Perceptor,” He had still had a chuckle in his vocalizer. “I guess I’d never pinned you as that kind of mech, Drift. But I guess the easiest way would be to try courting him. Give him gifts, and just do small things to show your interest in his affection.” Rodimus gave good advice sometimes.

That advice really wasn’t helping him. Over the past deca-cycle Drift had stopped by to see Perceptor every day, bringing him gifts and usually a fill-up of energon. He’d sit with the scientist, Perceptor would thank him, and then shoot into casual conversation. Drift would stay, slipping in as much charm and flirt in as he could. He wasn’t sure if Perceptor didn’t notice, or didn’t care to.  
Drift was headed there now. He was a little deflated, hope waning, but he tried anyways. He hadn’t been this attracted to another mech in.. a long time. This time he had Perceptor’s favorite energon candies, and a lot of them. He invited himself in to his friend’s suite. “Percy! I brought you something. Have you taken off for the wash racks lately? You really shouldn’t let your hygiene slip.” The mech was pristinely clean, as always, and Drift was just rambling.  
Perceptor chuckled and Drift’s knee joints almost buckled. He laughed, too. “Nice to see a friendly face, Drift! Are those for me? Those are my favorites.” He took them happily, and motioned for Drift to sit on the only surface that wasn’t covered in papers. Perceptor had a system, apparently. Perceptor jumped into conversation again, “You know, Rodimus has me working my aft off trying to make the quantum engines better. I’m not necessarily a technician, Drift. It’s very trying sometimes.” Drift almost wanted to scream in frustration.  
“Maybe you should talk to him about that, sometime. Ask for a break, we both know you work too hard. We could go get drinks,” Drift was toying with a seam on his own thigh. He heard Perceptor vent out. “Yeah, I guess I could. This ship won’t blow up if I don’t look after it for two days, right?” It caused Drift to laugh. Knowing the captain, it probably would. He didn’t say that, instead urging Perceptor on. “As a matter of fact, why don’t you go now. It’s about midday and I’m sure Ultra Magnus is driving Rodimus nuts enough to agree to anything. I’m actually going ahead to Swerve’s, you can just comm me when you’re heading over.”  
They parted ways at the door, waving to each other. Drift hoped that they’d get time together, and maybe with a little liquid courage, he could tell Perceptor that he was trying to court him.   
\--------------------------

Usually it would have taken a lot more to talk Perceptor out of work. But he truly felt that he needed the break, and spending it with one of his closest friends didn’t sound like a bad idea. So he was strolling into Rodimus’ office, where he was carving into his desk while Magnus droned on about the latest ‘security risk.’ Rodimus immediately perked when he saw the red mech. “Perceptor, thank Primus! What can I do for you?”   
Perceptor looked between Magnus and Rodimus. Magnus looked beyond peeved at his captain. “I, uh, sorry for interrupting, Magnus. Rodimus, I’d like the next two days off. Drift and I are going to get drinks, and the peace would be a nice change.” Rodimus nodded. “Yeah, that sounds great. Drift finally got it in him to court you for real.” Perceptor’s face plates heated as Rodimus mumbled the last part.   
“Courting? Drift? Me? I think you have this wrong, Rodimus. Drift is not giving me that kind of attention.” He was shocked more than anything. Rodimus stared at him before laughing, “You didn’t know? Of course he has been. He’s been showering his intent on you for weeks.” Drift was courting him. Drift, attractive little speedster. Courting him.  
“I think I need to go.” He had to ask Drift himself. Rodimus was known for tricks and he couldn’t get more flustered around his captain and third-in-command. Rodimus didn’t stop laughing as Perceptor turned on his heel to head to Swerve’s. He didn’t even comm Drift. He just had to know the truth, and cool down his burning faceplates.   
\---------------------------

Drift was sipping his second drink when Perceptor came marching into Swerve’s, eyes locked on him. His face was tinted the same red as his armour. “Drift have you been… courting me?” Drift spit out his drink. Perceptor hadn’t known. Perceptor looked like a cute, nervous mechling facing his first challenge. “You didn’t know?” Perceptor’s face lit up. “No.”


End file.
